onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AsuraDrago
Welcome AsuraDrago RE: Images What certain image are you looking for? 02:45, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, the image was deleted before I could see it, but I'm guessing you wanted this scene based on your description. ^_^ 01:54, August 25, 2012 (UTC) No problems. :) And I just took a screenshot from the episode and uploaded onto Photoshop, it didn't originate there. 09:47, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Brook/Zeo Image Here you go, enjoy! 11:32, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Caesar anime image question I jus cropped the image another user had uploaded.Also please note you have to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button 11:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC) re:Law defeat's smoker pic Well,it would be useful but this wiki allows only pngs.I will pngfy it and then I'll upload it again.It's a nice shot though and it would be appreciated if keep finding great shots like that one. 16:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I am glad you are willing to help this wiki.Btw can you please tell me where did you get the law vs smoker pic from? 16:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) It's really a great image/file man! Just keep in mind that if you upload your image/file in JPG, remember to always pgnfy it. SHL can surely tell you how (I am not dedicated to images/files). But also rememeber to mark the replaced image/file using the template since it eases the deletion process. Hope that helps... Great image/file anyway ^_^ WU out - 16:48, April 6, 2013 (UTC) That's fine ^_^ Just remember to ask someone (who is dedicated in how to handle images/files), to pgnfy it for you and add the png template to the replaced image/file (like you did this time). WU out - 16:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh I'm sorry Asura,I wasn't clear enough.I meant from which episode did you take the screenshot. 16:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) And a good day to you mate! WU out - 17:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC)] Thank you! 17:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Image It's a duplicate + it isn't needed. 23:49, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Z screenshot Hi,since you are willing to help can you get a pic for Z's infobox.Thanks in advance. 19:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm so glad you are willing to help me.The angle doesn't matter as long as it's high quality and i prefer fullbody images but if you have a better pic that isn't full body,it doesn't matter.Thanks again. 11:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Relax man :).If you can't do it it's totally ok.In fact I'm having trouble too haha:).Take you time and don't be sorry.Thanks again dude! 11:33, April 18, 2013 (UTC) It's ok man,really.Please don't be sorry :) 06:56, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Man,it's not big deal.Please don't be sorry 17:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .PNG is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 00:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Your images have no source, they aren't used on any articles (no user can upload images just for their user page), and they aren't put in any categories. I don't know why you uploaded them, but since it has none of those things, I marked them for deletion. 01:05, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I saw your post on Staw's talk. We don't really allow images to be uploaded to the wiki for reasons like that, but there are ways where you can show images on the wiki without uploading them. Take a look at this blog for some help with that. 01:18, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Kinemon Image That's nit how it works. If there is an edit are, don't revert anymore. You kept reverting without giving reasons and you never used the talk page. So, no, I'm not reverting till the poll decides. 09:13, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Polls are created when there is an edit war on pages and everyone votes on polls, as long as they are registered users for 3 months and have 300 edits. 16:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC) You can't vote because you need at least 300 edits. But there is an open poll on the talk page. 18:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Torrents I get them from nyaa. What-Raws has timerless Toriko raws, but I got the One Piece x Toriko x Dragon Ball images from OPC raws, one of the best raw providers. 08:03, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Film Z I downloaded this torrent. 21:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Tashigi Go to the image talk page. I won't discuss it here. 01:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) With regards to your comments on images recently, I can't help noticing that you appear to be deliberately antagonising Galaxy9000. Now, I'm not saying that he is always right, but your comments seem to descend to casual insult at the drop of a hat. Please understand that this wiki supports users' right to be heard, but not to berate each others' intelligence over a matter of opinion. 20:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Locked Portraits Hey, Asura. Well, I'm sorry to tell you that but that's not how the wiki works. Some portraits are locked due to edit wars till the talk pages make a decision. The fact that I have admin rights doesn't mean that I can do anything I want. If admins start edit warring over locked pages, that will be just wrong. You know that I usually prefer anime images and you know I like your images but, as I said, I can't do whatever I want. If you get a good picture of a locked image, use the talk page. Give a link to the image you think we should use and wait for people's replies. That's how the wiki works. We must respect the rules. 10:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry You Was Banned Bro I've seen you get blocked and just wanted to say good luck on trying to get back on thereOfficialRikudouSennin (talk) 05:57, August 18, 2013 (UTC)OfficialRikudouSennin Quality Images Look, if you really want "quality images", then please use images from this raw provider. http://www.nyaa.se/?user=134466. No watermarks. The correct colors. No problems. 02:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC) And you seem to be using Media Player Classic, which is what causes that extreme saturation. Use VLC. 03:04, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Images Warning I was told you were changing images against the better ones determined by the others, causing edit wars. I must ask you to stop, as we go by quality over anime if necessary. Even if it means manga images, we would use that over anime that is crappy. Also, some of your images are over-saturated, ruining the overall quality and color, and a watermark (which is not allowed). Do take it onto talk pages if you want to use a certain image over any others, not changing it repeatedly. 02:59, August 22, 2013 (UTC)